¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ ANNA!
by DESTACADO117
Summary: -¡Anna! ¡Gracias a Dios que contestas! ¿Elsa? Elsa, son las tres de la mañana. ¿Que quieres? -Eh... ¿Recuerdas que dije que iba a ir a estudiar a casa de Rapunzel? Si, lo recuerdo. -Bueno... necesito que me saques de la cárcel.


No soy dueño de "Frozen", ni de "Enredados" ni de "Valiente", esta pertenecen a Disney y Pixar. Si lo fuera, junto con las de "Como entrenar a tu Dragón" y "El origen de los Guardianes", haría mi propia película de "The Big Four"/"Los cuatro grandes". Esto nada mas lo hago para entretenerme a mi y a ustedes si es que llegan a leer esta cosa que salio de mi cerebro.

* * *

 _Iba surcando los cielos con el viento golpeándome en la cara, montada en mi gran corcel, al lado de mis hermanas y camaradas Valkyrias, comandando un enorme ejercito de valientes y bravos guerreros dispuestos a luchar en el "Ragnarok" junto a nuestro padre, Odín, contra el ejército de "Jotuns" comandados por el dios embaucador Loki. A lo lejos se veía su ejército, muchísimo más grande que el nuestro, no solo por ser gigantes, sino que también era un gran número de ellos. Mis hermanas y yo alzamos nuestras armas en un enorme y fuerte grito de guerra, nuestro ejército atrás nos secundó, y empezamos a cargar contra ellos. Hondeaba mi espada en el aire, la cual era casi tan grande como yo. Podre ser la más pequeña de las Valkyrias, pero eso no significa que mi sed de sangre también lo sea. Quizás muera este día, pero si alguien llega a sobrevivir a esto, recordaran que fue la pequeña Anna Arendelle quien asesino a Loki enterrándole su espada en el cu…_

*Riiiiiiiiiiing*

La burbuja de su fantasioso sueño se rompió.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Quejidos, gruñidos, lamentos… Muchos sonidos de esa índole salían de su laringe sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Estiro su brazo, tanteando con los ojos cerrados su mesita de noche, tratando de encontrar el condenado aparato que estaba haciendo ruido. Decir que estaba enojada o molesta era poco; estaba que se la llevaba la… estaba que se la llevaba Dios.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

En su mente parecía que su celular se burlaba de ella, parecía que decía _"ring, ring hija de puta, una mierda vas a seguir durmiendo, soy Satanás, sufre mi condena"._

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Finalmente sintió su condenado aparato de plástico ruidoso y vibrante en su mano. Conociendo bastante bien a su gusto culpable, toco la pantalla y deslizo su dedo en la dirección correcta para contestar la llamada.

\- **¡Verga! ¿¡Quien coño es y qué coño quiere!?** – Respondió sin importarle sus modales, podría haber sido la reina Isabel y de todos modos no le hubiera importado.

\- _**"¡Anna! ¡Gracias al cielo que contestaste!"**_ – Esa era la voz de su hermana mayor. – _**"Por un momento creí que tendrías tu celular en vibrador"**_ – No le importo en lo más mínimo que su propia hermana la había insultado.

\- **¿Elsa?** – Incredulidad, además del adormecimiento claro, en su voz. – **Carajo Elsa, son las…** \- abrió un poco su ojo derecho para mirar su reloj digital en su mesa, tardando uno punto cinco segundos en enfocar bien su vista. – **tres con veinticuatro de la mañana.**

 _ **\- "Si, lo sé, lo siento mucho, enserio."**_ – Había algo diferente en su voz, como si se oyera graciosa, más la pelirroja lo adjudico a que aún estaba en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. – _**"Pero es que de verdad, ENSERIO, necesito pedirte un favor."**_

\- **Elsa… Son las tres con veinticua…** \- Volvió a fijarse en el reloj. - **Veinticinco. ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?**

\- _**"¿¡Que!?"**_ – Pregunto alarmada. – _**"¡No! ¡Tiene que ser ahora! Anna por favor ¡te lo ruego!"**_

\- **Este bien reina del drama.** – Dijo molesta. - **¿Qué quieres, que paso?**

\- _**"Este…"**_ \- Se oía bastante nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono. – _**"¿Recuerdas que les dije hoy a nuestros padres antes de que se fueran a su viaje de negocios?"**_

\- **Si, que tú y Mérida irían a la casa de Rapunzel a estudiar para sus exámenes finales. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?**

\- _**"Pues… creo que…"**_ \- Su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más leve. – _**"Necesito que tú nos saques a Mer, a Punzie y a mí de la cárcel."**_ – Termino casi en un susurro.

Todo el sueño, adormecimiento, todo el letargo que había en su cuerpo desapareció como por arte de magia en cuestión de milisegundos, pero se quedó estática, incrédula a lo que había oído.

\- **Perdona Elsa, creo que me estoy quedando loca, sorda o todavía sigo dormida.** – Se rasco la nuca. – **Me puedes repetir que fue lo que dijiste.**

\- _**¡ANNA! ¡Estoy en la maldita cárcel! ¡Hay una señora de 40 años en nuestra celda que parece más hombre que mujer que nos está mirando de una forma muy rara a Rapunzel y a mí! ¡Anna! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!**_ – Su voz estaba a punto de romperse en llanto.

\- **Vale, vale, está bien.** – Dijo tratando de consolarla. – **¿Y Mérida?**

\- _**Tirada en el piso, aun respira, pero creo que cayó en un coma etílico o algo así.**_ – Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Anna se palmeo su cara tan fuerte que hasta su hermana pudo escucharlo. – **Me alegra que te importe mucho nuestra prima.** – Soltó un suspiro. **– Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda; si no llego me quede dormida, choque, morí y valí yo, valiste tú, valió Punzie y valió Mer.**

Colgó su teléfono, se quitó el pantalón de su pijama y se puso uno de mezclilla, decidió quedarse la blusa que usaba para dormir pero volviendo a ponerse su sostén. Cabello… Lo dejo tal como estaba, solamente quería ir rápido, sacar a su hermana y volver a dormir, así que no tenía sentido perder el tiempo arreglándoselo. Con el calzado igual, por lo que se llevó sus pantuflas que usaba para andar en la casa. Podrá ser hija de un importante empresario y una famosa diseñadora y escritora de una revista de modas, pero a veces el ser retacada no importaba un soberano cacahuate.

XXX

En la celda de una prisión, una chica de piel pálida como porcelana y cabello rubio platinado caminaba de un lado a otro con una expresión de miedo y pánico en su rostro, tallándose y secándose sus manos nerviosamente, lanzándole miradas a sus acompañantes: Una prima suya, una joven de cabello rubio dorado muy largo, sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, meciéndose y repitiendo las palabras " _no debimos salir de casa, no debimos salir de casa_ " como si fuera un mantra. Otra prima, dentro del rango de edad de ellas, quizá solo un poco más joven, con una gran melena de rizos pelirrojos, estaba tirada en el piso, estaba desmayada inmóvil, prácticamente tirada en el piso, solamente porque reaccionaba, de vez en cuando a estímulos, sabían que no había caído en coma, aun. Y por último, una mujer-hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de aspecto terrorífico y espeluznante. Cada vez que miraba a las chicas y les sonreía, a todas, hasta a la pelirroja en su estado entre la inconsciencia y la comatocidad, un fuerte escalofrió les recorría la espina dorsal.

" _¡Anna! ¿¡Donde estas hermana!?_ " Rogaba la rubia en su mente.

La puerta se abrió muy rápido, revelando a una joven pelirroja, con grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y un rostro de amargura que decía que odiaba a todo el mundo y a la vida misma. Giraba su rostro buscando algo… o a alguien, hasta que lo encontró.

\- **¡ANNA! ¡ANNITA! ¡BENDITOS LOS OJOS QUE TE MIRAN!** – La rubia dorada se levantó rápido del suelo, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. **\- ¡Sácanos de aquí Anna! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!** – Zarandeaba los barrotes con sus manos, además de hacer una voz bastante grave para una chica de su complexión en la última oración.

\- **¡Anna! ¿Dónde estabas? Ha pasado hora y media desde que hablamos y no aparecías.** – La voz de la rubia platinada contenía alegría, sorpresa y reproche, todo combinado.

\- **Bueno, resulta que a cierta señorita, cuyo nombre no diré, pero que empieza con E y termina con… Lsa Arendelle me dijo que quería que la sacara de la cárcel, pero no especifico cual, resultando que hay 4 estaciones de policía en toda la maldita ciudad y cada una está como a ¡MIL KILOMETROS ENTRE SI!** – Anna había comenzado con un tono sarcástico, luego a uno molesto, para finalmente terminar gritando furiosa y jadeando al final.

Elsa apretó los ojos fuertemente y golpeo suavemente los barrotes con su cabeza. Abrió lentamente los ojos, el rostro de su hermana aún estaba contraído en una mueca de enojo. Dio un largo suspiro. – **Escucha, lo lamento muchísimo, enserio. Sé que las tres la cagamos al…**

\- **Disculpa, ¿La "cagamos"?** \- La chica de cabello rubio la interrumpió. **\- ¡Que yo no quería salir en primer lugar!** – Puso sus brazos en jarras.

\- **Dije… la cagaMOS Rapunzel. Además, ¿Quién fue la primera en saltar de la ventana al ver que también iba Flynn?**

La chica llamada Rapunzel inflo sus mejillas un poco coloreadas y volteo el rostro indignada. Había comenzado a caminar para alejarse de ella, pero en cuanto vio que se estaba acercando demasiado a la vieja mujer-hombre, la cual le sonreía, prácticamente corrió al lado de Elsa y se abrazó a su brazo en busca de protección. La platinada estaba a punto de decir un comentario sarcástico a su prima cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta y dándole golpecitos al suelo con su pie llamo su atención. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando volvió a ser interrumpida.

\- **Ya, ya, ya. Solo cállense y terminemos con esta locura para que yo pueda volver a dormir.**

Anna camino hacia el mostrador donde había dos uniformados cuidando el turno de noche, los cuales habían escuchado toda la conversación pero sin decir nada.

\- **Buenas noches, o buenos días, o buena madrugada, no sé qué se tenga que decir a esta hora.** – La pelirroja normalmente es muy dulce y bastante amable, pero la falta de sueño y él porque estaba en ese lugar le habían quitado sus cualidades. – **Vengo a sacar a las rubias pirujas y a la medio muerta.**

\- **¡OYE!** – Gritaron ambas rubias.

\- **¡Bleeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrpppppppp!** – Ese fue el primer sonido que produjo Mérida desde que habían llegado a la celda. Un eructo tan fuerte que parecía el bramido de un toro embravecido.

\- **¿Acaso no fue lindo?** – La espeluznante mujer-hombre hablo, provocando que un gran escalofrió les recorriera la espalda a los policías, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel e incluso a Mérida aun en el suelo inconsciente.

\- **Si… como decía, vengo a sacar a las 3 chicas jóvenes**.

\- **Claro que si señorita, permítame su identificación, diré las acusaciones y el monto a pagar.** – Dijo el policía que estaba detrás de la máquina.

Cuando Anna le pasó su identificación, el joven comenzó a buscar en los archivos recién creados de su hermana y sus primas.

\- **Aquí esta, Elsa Arendelle, Rapunzel Corona y Mérida DunBroch. Acusadas de alteración del orden público, destrucción de propiedad privada, vandalismo, estado de embriaguez, agresión a un oficial de policía…** \- Anna había girado su cabeza para ver a las chicas con una cara de desaprobación. Tanto Elsa como Rapunzel estaban del color de cabello de Mérida de la vergüenza – **y finalmente exhibicionismo en menor grado.**

Anna realmente no tenía agua en la boca, ni ninguna clase de líquido, pero escupió con tanta fuerza que parecía que se lo habían dicho cuando estaba tomando agua. Escuchaba los tartamudeos de las rubias tratando de replicar, de excusarse, de hacer algo, pero fueron calladas por Anna.

\- **Chst, chst, chst, cállense la dos.** – Un rubor recorría sus mejillas y su nariz, mientras se agarraba el puente de esta con su pulgar e índice. **– No quiero saber nada. Solo dígame cuanto es de la fianza.**

- **Claro que si solo deje que la maquina haga las cuentas…** \- Tardo casi nada en hacer el cálculo. – **Serian mil doscientos dólares en total.**

Por segunda ocasión, en menos de 5 minutos, la pelirroja volvió a escupir como si hubiera estado tomando agua. La pelirroja volteo a ver a sus familiares que tenían la boca como si se les hubiera desencajado la mandíbula.

\- **¡MIL DOSCIENTOS DOLA…! ¿Qué están locos? Me voy a mi casa**. – Con un movimiento despectivo de su brazo había comenzado su marcha hacia la puerta.

Una vez más, los lloriqueos de sus rubias familiares habían comenzado, rogando e implorando piedad por sus patéticas vidas. Incluso en los ojos de Rapunzel empezaba a haber rastros de lágrimas. Soltó un largo suspiro y dejo caer los hombros derrotada. Se acercó al policía de la computadora y de su bolso saco el dinero correspondiente para entregárselo, mientras el otro policía se dirigía hacia la celda para abrir y sacar a las prisioneras. Apenas se abrió la puerta, ambas rubias corrieron hacia la pelirroja y la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloriqueaban cosas como _"¡Anna!" "¡Gracias!" "¡No sabemos qué haríamos sin ti!"_ y demás cosas por el estilo.

\- **Si, si, ya**. – Dijo empujándolas suavemente, pero divertida al recibir tanto cariño. – **Y la próxima vez, si van a andar mostrando sus miserias en público cobren, porque quiero mi dinero de vuelta, que me partí el alma, el corazón y las nalgas para tener mi propio dinero**. – Recupero algo del enojo que tenía.

\- **Si Anna**. – Respondieron al unísono agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- **¡Disculpen! ¡Señoritas!** – El policía que había abierto la celda, estaba ahora tratando de sacar a la chica de melena pelirroja rizada a rastras con sus manos debajo de las axilas de la chica. – **Esta jovencita aun no reacciona.**

Anna se masajeo las sienes, respiro profundamente y conto hasta diez en un intento de tranquilizarse y de no volverse loca.

 **Elsa, entre tú y Punzie lleven a Mérida al auto**. – Saco unas llaves de su bolso y se las entregó a su hermana. – **Esta enfrente cruzando la calle. Métanse y espérenme ahí mientras acabo el papeleo.**

- **¿No piensas ayudarnos?** – Pregunto incrédula Rapunzel.

Anna las regreso a ver poniendo sus brazos en jarras y alzando una ceja. Movió un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- **Disculpe, señora**. – La mujer con aspecto de hombre que compartió celda con las chicas se volteo. – **Lamento haber sido tan descortés con usted al arrebatarle a sus compañeras, pero parece que mi hermana y mis primas han disfrutado tanto de su compañía, que creo que les encantaría pasar el resto de la noche con usted.**

Elsa y Rapunzel lanzaron un chillido agudo de miedo para después correr hacia el oficial y literalmente arrebatarle a Mérida de sus brazos; ponerse un brazo de la pelirroja encima de sus cuellos, para después salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- **Oh, es una lástima**. – Se lamentaba la mujer-hombre. – **Hubiéramos pasado una "noche de chicas" excelente. Tú también hubieras estado invitada cariño, se ve que eres una chiquilla encantadora**. – Le dio la sonrisa más espeluznante que Anna hubiera visto en su vida.

Tanto a los policías como a Anna, un escalofrió les recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Les hizo señas para que aumentaran la velocidad del trámite para poder salir de ahí pronto, cosa que afortunadamente hicieron. A diferencia de su hermana y solo una de sus primas, lástima que Mérida estaba demasiado aturdida para saber que pasaba exactamente fuera de su mundo de sueños, ella no hizo nada malo que la haga merecer más tiempo cerca de esa mujer/hombre/cosa de genero dudoso. Después de cinco minutos de documentación, firma de papeles y creación de expedientes, Anna era libre para retirarse. Estaba por salir por la puerta cuando regreso sobre sus pasos.

\- **Disculpe la molestia, de casualidad, ¿No tendrá una porra eléctrica que me pueda vender?**

La pareja de uniformados se volteo a ver confundidos cuando el que estaba frente al computador hablo. – **Disculpe, ¿pero para que necesita una porra eléctrica?**

\- **Para castigar a esas jovencitas obviamente.** – Lo dijo en un tono que, si bien denotaba seriedad y madurez, el mismo comentario lo desmeritaba.

\- **Lo siento señorita, pero no tenemos ninguna**. – Respondió el policía que había abierto la celda. – **Además que el uso de esos artefactos por venganza o castigo está penado por la ley.** – Hablo ahora el que estaba en la computadora.

\- **Si, supongo que tiene razón.** – Soltó un suspiro. – **Supongo que tendré que conformarme con un palo… O ya de plano con el cable de la plancha. Gracias por todo, que tengan un buen día caballeros.** – Y se marcho de la comisaria con un porte estoico y elegante como de realeza, dejando estupefactos y confundidos a los policías.


End file.
